elementshiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
Delmar
Delmar is the main character in YouAreNowIncongito's main story. He's an insane outlaw who because of his obsessions got involved in a conflict he had no desire to participate in. He is also a mindreading psychic, the last of his kind. Delmar follows the classical Anti-Hero trope. Personality Biography Delmar was born into a wolf pack in the big wilderness area north of New Devantos 389 years ago. At the time he was born he looked like a normal gray wolf cub. His appearance changed however early and as it changed he also realized he possessed magical powers the rest of the wolves didn't. He was able to create and manipulate frozen water. As he grow older his gray fur turned blue and his tail stated to deform. His mother and his pack thought it was very unnatural and started to accuse him for being possessed by some kind demon. His mother who was very ashamed of having brought this creature into life repealed him and chased him away from the pack. Delmar was heartbroken and started to wander and explore the world his own. He seeks out the northern ice covered lands and plays around with his ice powers in the snow trying to understand them and control them. As his abilities developed he believed himself to be very unique and strong. After a while he got lonesome and decided to try and find others of his kind. He encountered a group of shifter scouts who brings him into the human city new Devantos to the element shifter society’s headquarters. Delmar was very happy to finally have found others like himself and hoped to now finally get accepted. He gets the name Ice and is put to the basic shifter education in the thermal/mechanical faction. This is where he meets Reed a young fire shifter the same age as Delmar. Reed and his friends who have been in the society a bit longer starts to bully Delmar, telling him he's weak, worthless and good for nothing. They also bully him for having such a bad human form and that he'll never be able interact with any humans. Delmar who always had thought he was strong and extraordinary gets furious and sad which makes him an even better target to bully. Soon he changes his name to Delmar instead of Ice so his name won't reveal his element. As they keep bullying him he tries to prove his worth to the other students by fighting them. Unfortunately they are stronger than him and he keeps losing. Reed who is the wonder child makes it into a fine art to defeat Delmar in different spectacular ways. The teachers try to make it stop and Delmar ends up getting the blame for starting the brawls. They try to explain to Delmar that elemental strength isn't everything and that he should be pleased with his abilities but he has listened too much to Reed and his friends to believe the teachers. Gradually he starts hearing voices in his head. It's a loud noise constantly picking on his attention. It makes it hard for him to concentrate and he starts performing badly in school. Every time he performs badly in front of others the voices tell him exactly how he messed up. Frustrated he tries to tell the voices to shut up several times. This gives him a reputation of being a bit odd and crazy talking to himself and shouting over nothing. The worse his reputation gets the less kind things the voices tells him. When the education is over the other students are accepted into the other factions due to their elements and abilities while Delmar has to stay in the thermal/mechanical faction. As he was the only one of his cohort to stay in the thermal/mechanical faction he falls into a depression actually thinking he's good for nothing. He is assigned a mentor called Melisandra with the element water who is able to control it in both frozen and liquid form. Delmar never gets along with his mentor. Melisandra thinks Delmar is too selfish and self-pitying. When he spends time with his mentor down in the training halls he realizes the voices in his head actually are thoughts of other people around him. As his relationship with his mentor gets worse Delmar starts to use his mentor as a guinea pig for his experiments with his psychic powers. At first he is just pleased with listening to what everyone around him thinks but after a while he starts using their thoughts against them. He also realizes he can go inside other people's minds digging up memories. He starts to reveal people's secrets to their friends making them fight and starts several rumors inside of the faction. He gets no friends as he's having a reputation of being a bit weird and crazy and Delmar isn't directly kind towards anyone else either since he knows what they think about him. Finally his training is over and he's assigned to a scout group. He thinks this is the ultimate humiliation since Reed had predicted he would end up as a scout. Reed had also told him all the weakest shifters became scouts since they didn't look human enough to work in the city. Delmar works a short while as a scout while he starts playing with the thought of leaving the society and go back to the forest to live a feral life instead. On top of it all comes Reed and tries to talk with him. Delmar believes Reed is there to mock him for ending up as a scout just as he predicted. He’s very surprised when Reed actually tries to apologize for being mean. Being a psychic Delmar realizes Reed doesn’t mean a word he’s saying. He tells Reed to go to hell. Reed does several attempts to apologize and Delmar start to wonder what his agenda is. He looks into Reeds memories and realizes the higher ups in the chemical faction won’t promote him unless he makes peace with Delmar. Delmar sees his chance to get revenge at Reed by preventing him from advancing by not accepting the peace offering. Instead he tells Reed he’ll never make peace with him, shift into his demon form, smash a couple of buildings, flies over the city and leaves the society behind him in a big spectacle knowing Reed will be the only one left to get the blame. That incident did put Reed in some serious trouble and he's still mad about it. Back in the forest Delmar lives a lonely life. Each day he gets a bit madder only having his own company. There have been enough people who have told him he's insane that he starts to believe it. He starts hunting down and killing wolf packs thinking he’s getting revenge on his mother. He starts to take great pleasure in taking lives and when the wolves aren't enough starts tracking down and killing undiscovered shifters. After a while he discoverer there are some element shifters out there who has not yet discovered their powers because they are strong enough to resemble their animal form perfectly. He starts hunting them down and killing them thinking he's proving his strength by defeating and killing stronger shifters. He also develops his mind reading tricks so he can actually plant feelings into other individual’s heads. He uses this to confuse his targets to make them easier to kill. Now and then he takes down a wolf pack for fun. Hundreds of years passes by and Delmar keeps living in the forests hunting, killing and getting beaten up. Sometimes he goes into the cities to screw with the human species. One day he kills a wolf pack but miss one young wolf male. The wolf whose name is Sillof gets his revenge on Delmar by furiously beating him up. Delmar is so surprised and ashamed by getting beaten up by a common wolf he unconsciously don't allow himself to heal his wounds properly making them a part of his animal form. Every time he sees his reflection he gets reminded of the failure. Slowly he unconsciously makes the scars part of his other forms too and a part of his image. One day he finds a small fire shifter in form of a small wolf pup named Ramsey. Delmar uses his mind tricks on the pup and makes him accidentally set the whole forest on fire and burn his own parents alive. The fire gets out of hand and Delmar is forced to flee to not get consumed by the fire as well. He did not count on the pup being so strong. He starts to obsess over the pup but loses track of it. Having no idea of how it looks or where it lives it takes him fifteen years to find it again. Category:Characters Category:Canon characters